Agravios de Karak Azgaraz (Relato)
TRABAJO EN PROGRESO, NO TOCAR Aquí se registran los agravios de Karak Azgaraz, en poder del Rey Thuringar Tajaorcos, poderoso destructor de pielesverdes y guardián de los juramentos. Desde la Gran Puerta hasta las profundidades inferiores, cualquier enano de esta fortaleza puede encargarse de resolver cualquier agravio registrado en este libro. Si puede, a través de su propia sabiduría y fuerza, aliviar la injusticia de sus parientes y antepasados, sus compañeros enanos lo verán amablemente y el Rey Thuringar Tajaorcos lo recompensará enormemente. Los Presuntos Goblins del Pie Amarillo Téngase en cuenta que, aunque la construcción del Pozo del Esmerejón apenas ha comenzado, los malvados pielesverdes ya han conspirado para frustrar nuestros planes. Las prospecciones mineras descubrieron rápidamente una gran caverna natural debajo de la montaña, que el Rey Gadbrak Puño Plateado ha decretado que albergará una nueva fragua para dar servicio al Pozo del Esmerejón. Hay un gran regocijo entre el Clan Espalda Martillo de que se encuentre tan buena fortuna tan pronto al crear su nuevo pozo, pero la alegría se ve empañada por la presencia de una pequeña banda de goblins del Pie Amarillo que ya habitan en la caverna. El Rey Gadbrak por el presente instaura un agravio contra toda la tribu de los Pies Amarillos por atreverse a existir en un lugar que el propio Grungni ha preordenado como asentamiento enano. Que se sepa que deben reunirse al menos cinco mil cráneos del Pie Amarillo antes de que el agravio pueda considerarse resuelto. Todos los enanos de Karak Azgaraz son encargados de la destrucción de esta tribu por su rey, comenzando con los arrogantes goblins que viven en lo que pasa por un hogar en nuestra mina. El Portajuramentos señala que ha habido algunas quejas entre los enanos más jóvenes del Clan Espalda Martillo sobre retrasos innecesarios en la construcción, pero el sabio Puño Plateado se ha apresurado a resaltar que es un honor para cada enano resolver un agravio contra los pielesverdes. También ha resaltado que cualquier enano que no gruñe de placer ante la posibilidad de aplastar a los goblins bajo sus pies no merece vivir en Karak Azgaraz. Todos los que dudaban se convencieron rotundamente cuando nuestro rey agregó que desalojaría sumariamente a tales enanos por medio de su martillo de guerra gigante. El engaño continuo de la Tribu del Pie Amarillo La limpieza del sitio de la fragua fue un éxito rotundo. El mismo Rey Gadbrak hizo sonar la carga en la caverna con un gran grito de batalla. Un torrente furioso de nuestros hermanos cayó sobre los restantes cretinos del Pie Amarillo e hizo caer la ira de Grimnir sobre ellos. No se produjeron víctimas en el asalto, aunque Thurak Grumstoker ha anotado un agravio contra un gobbo con dientes particularmente quebradizos que, mientras era golpeado varias veces en la cara, le causaron la pérdida de un ojo debido a astillas dentales. El enano Grumstoker también desea que se anote que continuó matando al menos treinta goblins más antes de buscar la ayuda de Valaya para su herida ocular. ¡Un brindis por el valor de Thurak Grumstoker! Con el sitio de la fragua despejado, los ingenieros comenzaron su noble trabajo y estaban haciendo progresos constantes antes de que Troban Krakhorn informara el hedor revelador de pielesverdes que se acercaban desde el oeste. Una línea defensiva apenas se formó antes de que una manada de orcos y goblins atravesara el incompleto Muro de los Ancestros y se encontrara con nuestros guerreros. Todo el Gremio de Ingenieros de Karak Azgaraz desea agraviarse contra la tribu de los Pies Amarillos por la profanación de una representación de nuestros antepasados destrozando brutalmente cráneos de skaven en Karak Drazh, sin mencionar el desperdicio de muchas horas enanas de trabajo sin hacer. Los pielesverdes se dirigieron directamente a una bóveda que contenía muchos tesoros de nuestros antepasados. Las reparaciones a la puerta de la cámara aún no se habían completado y se registra un agravio contra los nombres de los responsables de su laxitud y tardanza en general. La lucha fue feroz y se produjeron muchas bajas en ambos bandos. El Rey Gadbrak ha anotado el agravio contra la tribu del Pie Amarillo, exigiendo que se recojan veinte orejas de pielverde por cada enano caído. Aunque una valiente retaguardia impidió que el cuerpo principal de la fuerza de pielverde llegara a la bóveda, un pequeño grupo de gobbos irremediablemente furtivos accedió brevemente al tesoro, huyendo con un martillo rúnico perteneciente al príncipe de Karak Drazh. Se introduce un agravio contra los goblins ladrones y se ofrece una recompensa, que se determinará a discreción del rey, por el retorno rápido y seguro de la herencia. La relución del agravio contra la Tribu del Pie Amarillo Ha sido un día de alegría en Karak Azgaraz. Nuestro poderoso Rey Gadbrak regresó de Paso de la Dama Gris bañado en sangre de pielesverdes y el honor de Grimnir. Durante meses, las escaramuzas han tenido lugar en los túneles de las Montañas Grises, con nuestro glorioso rey guerrero al frente de las tropas en la cacería de los cráneos del Pie Amarillo. El Rey Gadbrak desea que se registre en el Libro de los Agravios que miles de asqueorosos goblins han sido asesinados por los valientes guerreros de Karak Azgaraz. Que esta gran victoria eleve a Karak Azgaraz entre las filas de los más grandes karaks, y que esos enanos de los karaks orientales miren con respeto a los enanos de las Montañas Grises. Snobbo Martillo Blanco debe ser particularmente felicitado por su parte en la victoria. Fue él quien se acercó al rey con la idea de obligar a los pielesverdes a moverse hacia el Risco Susurrante, que pasa por lo alto de una poderosa caída en el Paso de la Dama Gris. Aquí se erigió un gran muro de escudos y los valientes enanos empujaron a los pielesverdes hacia atrás hasta que tropezaron por el borde y cayeron hacia su muerte. El Maestro del Saber Barba Enredada informa que más de siete mil pieles verdes llegaron a su fin ese día, resolviendo así el agravio contra la Tribu del Pie Amarillo, así como extinguiendo esa línea de suciedad pielesverde, y asegurando que se hablará de Karak Azgaraz con honor en todo el Reino Eterno. Del Gran Envenenamiento Un agravio fue anotado hoy contra Gotrek Cabeza de Hierro por incumplimiento del deber por parte del Guardián de la Puerta. Gotrek no pudo presentarse a su guardia este día, alegando indigestión, y pasó el día vomitando en su propio hogar cuando debería haber estado guardando la vida y la propiedad de sus miembros de clan. Tal indulgencia excesiva antes de una vigilancia programada es vergonzosa y Gotrek Cabeza de Hierro tendrá que soportar tres turnos adicionales para pagar su deuda. Un agravio también fue anotado por parte del Clan Yelmo Sombrío contra el enano responsable de la mala carne con la que fue alimentado su clan, que ha afectado a casi la mitad de ellos con la enfermedad intestinal. La Amenaza Skaven Mil maldiciones contra la amenaza skaven, que hoy se ha revelado como la causa del Gran Envenenamiento, que ha afectado a los enanos de Karak Azagaraz durante algunas semanas. Durante este tiempo, muchos enanos han reportado enfermedades intestinales de una fuente desconocida. Cabe señalar que todos los miembros de la guardia continuaron reportándose para el servicio, a excepción de Gotrek Cabeza de Hierro, quien murió de arcadas ayer. El agravio que se introdujo anteriormente contra Gotrek Cabeza de Hierro se termina por la presente, ya que solo fue culpable de caer presa de las depredaciones del enemigo. Las jarras de cerveza se agotarán en memoria de su notable constitución, ya que resistió a los indecentes venenos skaven durante mucho tiempo, y habrá brindis por los otros enanos que hicieron guardia a pesar de los viles hombres rata. Sin embargo, se han acumulado maldiciones siete veces mayores sobre el Clan Gorgrenson, que a través de su ineptitud han ayudado a promover la causa de los hombres rata y han traído un gran peligro a Karak Azgaraz. Ahora se sabe que los hombres rata han envenenado el agua que fluye del manantial de la montaña. Comenzamos a sentir los efectos negativos hace algunas semanas, pero parece que el Clan Gorgrenson sabía del ataque más de un mes antes. Solo el consejo del Maestro de Saber Buscavetas convenció a nuestro amable gobernante de que sus acciones habían sido de embaucadores y no de conspiradores. Los agravios contra ellos son por el propio rey. El Registro de Clanes establece que los Gorgrenson eran responsables de mantener y supervisar el suministro de agua a Karak Azgaraz. El joven Morten Gorgrenson informa que su padre, Grimmald, mientras trabajaba cerca del comienzo de la primavera, notó las huellas reveladoras de hombres rata en el barro, pero temía ser anotado en el Libro de los Agravios y, por lo tanto, no habló. De hecho, ¡debería haberlo temido! En su cobardía, Grimmald ideó un plan con su hermano Hatbrin y su primo Freygold para robar una máquina a vapor de las profundidades más bajas y usarla para sellar los túneles skaven, evitando así que invadieran el karak. En una despreciable muestra de astucia elfa, entraron en el Bastión Gyrfalcon al amparo de la oscuridad y robaron uno de los últimos inventos del Gremio de Ingenieros. Los zoquetes esperaban apuntar la máquina al techo del túnel y hacer que se derrumbara, pero no reconocieron el poder absoluto de la ingeniería enana. Si Grimmald y sus colaboradores hubieran demostrado tener el buen sentido de robar un manual de ingeniero junto con la máquina, ahora no estaríamos enviando una compañía de enanos para sacarlos de los escombros. Grimmald colapsó con éxito el túnel, pero tanto él como la máquina quedaron enterrados debajo. Se han anotado agravios en nombre de los enanos del Bastión Gyrfalcon, que ahora deben trabajar sin su máquina de excavación, y el Gremio de Ingenieros, por la destrucción de su creación. El Libro de los Agravios también es testigo de una queja presentada en nombre de los miembros supervivientes del Clan Gorgrenson contra el Maestro Ingeniero Murbrin Hacha Cruel por construir un artilugio excesivamente peligroso. Los Gorgrenson restantes tomaron el juramento del Matador y desaparecieron en los túneles skaven, donde cazarán y matarán hombres rata hasta que encuentren una muerte gloriosa. Se ha enviado una compañía de los mejores guerreros para destruir tantos skaven como sea posible y sellar todos los túneles que llevan a Karak Azgaraz. Como dijo sabiamente el Rey Rugido de Forja, "¡Lo único bueno de descubrir un complot de hombres rata es saber que es hora de aplastar algunas cabezas de skaven!" La Bestia de las Profundidades De acuerdo con las órdenes del Rey Grogin Corazón de Horno, se ha comenzado a trabajar en serio en el proyecto de descubrir nuevas vetas de metales preciosos. Sin embargo, el Maestro Minero Kurkron Espalda Martillo ha pedido que se anote un agravio en nombre de sus enanos que trabajan cerca de las profundidades en una prometedora veta de plata. A medida que cavan más profundo, los mineros informan de temblores regulares que provocan que una cantidad incómoda de rocas grandes caiga desde lo alto. Se anota un agravio contra los enanos responsables de construir los soportes de la mina. ¡La mano de obra de mala calidad no será tolerada en Karak Azgaraz! Un año después Con respecto a un agravio presentado hace exactamente un año por Kurkron Espalda Martillo, detallando pequeños terremotos en la nueva mina de plata. Los soportes finales se reconstruyeron con considerable éxito, pero a medida que los mineros buscan más profundo, el ruido molesto ha regresado con una fuerza aún mayor. La opinión considerada del Maestro del Saber Mirada Plateada es que los apoyos no fueron los culpables. Los agravios presentados contra los enanos responsables de los soportes de la mina se eliminan por la presente y se introducen nuevos agravios contra aquellos que instigaron la anotación de los agravios originales. La guardia del karak ha reunido un equipo de exploración para investigar la causa del problema. Esperamos un informe completo dentro de una semana. Serpentling in the Karak It is my duty to return to this entry in the Book of Grudges and enter a serious addendum. The fi rst team sent to assess the cause of rumblings in the Underdeep did not return. After due consideration, a further expedition was equipped and dispatched to discover their fate and the details of any grudges which may need to be entered against them for ineptitude, or against any enemy responsible for their misfortune. This second team produced yet more failure, although one dwarf did return. Morten Yarekson arrived in Goldeagle Deep wearing only a scrap of singed clothing and his beard afl ame. He had not progressed halfway through the story of what befell his comrades before a writhing scaly beast leapt into the clan hall and laid waste to its surroundings. The creature was three dwarfs tall and ten long. It had a snake-like neck, ending in a gnashing maw and forked tongue. Two spindly wings sat atop its fat red body and, at its rear, a spiked tail that swept back and forth with deadly force. There is no doubt that the beast was a dragon. A number of brave dwarfs attempted to contain the beast with their bare hands. Dwarfs Treggorson and Deepbane deserve particular credit for leaping onto the creature’s neck and pummelling its face. Young Treggorson lost an arm in the attack; may he bear the wound as a badge of honour! Grimnir’s blessing on both of them! Their brave actions bought time for their brothers to fetch weapons from the armoury and set about puncturing the serpent’s bulbous gut. The beast was no match for a concentrated dwarf attack and it summarily fell under axe blows too numerous to count. Let it be recorded here that the kin of Treggorson bear witness to a grudge against the name of Morten Yarekson, to be borne by his kin for many years, for negligence in leading a serpent safely to the heart of Karak Azgaraz. Morten’s current condition renders him unable to pay the debt and so his three sons are forced to bear the burden of their sire. Matriarch Ingledis has requested that members of the Yarekson family be responsible for collecting the scattered remains of their relation’s body and perform any cleaning of the Clan Hall required by the expulsion of his organs and bodily fluids, as well as those of the dragonling. She has spoken fiercely of grudges to come if these duties are not fulfilled. Clan Thunderstone has laid claim to the bones, scales, and blood of the dragon and promise a great grudge against any dwarf responsible for spilling or spoiling any except in the course of necessary battle. A Quest Against Krikta The dismembered monster was taken to Loremaster Silversite and High Priest Axe-Bearer for analysis. After some time, they emerged from the loremaster’s chambers with an excited gait rarely seen in longbeards of their advanced years. They were spied heading directly for the Royal Deep, where they met with our esteemed monarch, King Grogin Kilnheart. The following day, all dwarfs of fi ghting spirit, and, therefore, all dwarfs of any worth, were gathered in the Great Hall to hear their king speak. He declared that the karak had been assaulted by a dragonkin, child of some greater beast that dwelled far below the Underdeep. The king’s pronouncement led to a heated debate in which several dwarfs called out oaths to slay the beast. After calming the excited rabble, King Grogin declared that any dwarf who wished to join a party to slay the dragon, hereby known as Krikta, would be outfi tted in the livery of the Hammerers and sent to claim the beast’s horde and life. With the mention of the copious piles of gold that Krikta has no doubt gathered in her caverns, a score of brave dwarfs stepped forward to off er their services. Hutin Jemclutch brought forth the armour of the Hammerers and outfi tted each of them. King Grogin then announced, in his booming voice, that the following day would see a great feast to honour the bravery of these dwarfs and to usher them on their way to certain victory. There was great cheering and mirth among the assembled denizens of Karak Azgaraz. No further entries on the subject of the dragon Krikta are to be found within the Book of Grudges; the fate of the expedition against the dragon is not recorded. The Arrogance of the Elves of Athel Loren In these hallowed pages, the dwarfs of Karak Azgaraz record a truth known to all of their kind: elves, whether they hide on a blasted isle or skulk in the trees, are an arrogant and untrustworthy race of sneaky backstabbers. This past week, Master Engineer Mogrin Oldaxe noted a scarcity of wood required for bracing the new mine shafts and dispatched a party of dwarf scouts to recover supplies. These savvy dwarfs quite naturally thought to harvest timber from Athel Loren, the best and closest source of timber. The elves, it seems, do not understand the simple concept of supply and demand! They ambushed our innocent group as they were efficiently hacking down a good number of evergreens and ruthlessly slaughtered them, leaving only one dwarf alive to report back. Grudges of the most stern and important nature are hereby entered against the elves of Athel Loren by King Thuringar Orc-Hewer himself. Recompense is demanded in the form of an elven life taken for each dwarf life stolen in kind. A New Tactic I cannot speak words foul enough to express how underhanded the treacherous elves can be. Our brave soldiers, may they rest peacefully with Gazul, entered Athel Loren with the zeal of Grimnir, but were beset from all sides by elves concealed in bracken camouflage. The very idea of hiding from a fight is laughable. A dwarf always faces his opponent head-on and challenges him to a fair contest. These elves do not understand the meaning of fairness! Those fine dwarfs who returned reported that even the trees and plants came to the aid of the elves. May a grudge be entered against them for the murdering of our army and another for their unfair martial practices. When King Thuringar heard tell of this he immediately ordered the formation of an even larger throng, but Loremaster Halkinsson interjected and counselled the king with an alternative solution. Varek Keymaster, the King’s Treasurer, was dispatched to the vaults, from whence he returned with a slender sword, its elvish provenance clearly indicated by fl imsy design. The loremaster revealed that the sword belonged to an elf lord defeated in single combat by King Woodbreaker, the third ruler of Karak Azgaraz. The denizens of Athel Loren were keen to have the sword returned to them, but the king kept what was rightfully his to claim. The elves are rightly too afraid to leave the confi nes of their wooded fortress to recover it; to assault Karak Azgaraz is tantamount to madness! It was the loremaster’s conjecture that, if we were to brandish this blade at the edge of the forest, the elves may be drawn from their hiding place to fi ght for it. Out in the open, where they cannot cheat, we will surely best them in combat. Grungni smile upon the loremaster for his continued wisdom. Long may he stand by Our King’s side. Victory and Deceit It shall be recorded in the Book of Grudges that many grudges against the elves of Athel Loren are now struck. The woodsfolk were unable to resist the allure of their relic and marched a company of men into the open, where an army of bolt throwers, Ironbreakers, and even Borek Lindgrunsson in his Gyrocopter, fell at them with the glorious ardour of vengeance. As predicted, the elves were no match for King Thuringar’s mighty throng and many elven lives were taken to repay the debt owed to Karak Azgaraz. With the scattered elf remnants calling their traditional retreat, the dwarfs elected to show no mercy. Our forces were closing on the fl eeing stragglers when, at the last moment, a unit of cavalrymen from the human kingdom of Bretonnia arrived to shield the elves. We have no quarrel with the men of this land and our honourable dwarfs were forced to let the remaining elves skulk back to their wooded hide, safe in the knowledge that they had won a great battle for Karak Azgaraz. The Tiresome Noblemen of Bretonnia A grudge is hereby entered against the men of Bretonnia for their unnecessary intervention in a fair fi ght and the slight tarnishing of an otherwise great victory for all dwarfkind. The crime of protecting elven lives is a great one, particularly elves who were culpable for the fallen kin of Karak Azgaraz. There have been some grumblings about war with the humans, particularly from the younger dwarfs, but wise longbeards such as King Thuringar seek a different path. Somehow, news of the battle has reached the Empire and diplomats have already been welcomed into the karak to discuss the settling of this important grudge. They have met with the full Council of Elders and expressed concerns that a protracted war between dwarfs and Bretonnians would severely damage trade across the Grey Mountains. They beseeched the Council to seek a peaceful solution. It was decided that Thane Whitefeet and a band of longbeards would travel to Parravon to meet with the nobles there and discuss suitable reparations. Negotiations and Formality As Thane Whitefeet noted on his return from Parravon, the men there use, “more cutlery than is humane,” and, “bow and rise more often than a miner’s axe.” It seems that the Brettonian reputation for excessive etiquette is well earned. This Book bears witness to the entry of a grudge against Étienne Gravois for needlessly wasting the valuable time of our longbeards with pointless formalities. Even greater grudges are to be entered against the name of Jacques Pouliard for his heinous slandering of fi ne dwarf ale. His insistence on a wine drinking competition forced Rangor Twinecrest to consume upwards of three bottles of the sickly substance. Time that could have been far better spent quaffi ng some fi ne dwarfen brews. Let it be noted in the Book of Grudges that the lily-livered Pouliard was last seen misty-eyed beneath the negotiation table, babbling in his incoherent tongue. The grudge shall stand until Pouliard or his clan acknowledge the superiority of dwarf-made ale. Our dwarfs returned looking more haggard than from any contest of arms and recounted that once discussions actually begun, the Bretonnians were more stubborn than a beardling who will not eat his stone bread. It is humans’ opinion, and a ridiculous one at that, that they were within their rights to interject in our battle as it took place on their land. What these noblemen think that barely centuries old boundaries of territory have to do with a confl ict between two ancient peoples, we cannot fathom. Amid pointless banquets and balls, they did at least manage to learn one piece of valuable information. The Bretonnians learned of our plan to defeat the Athel Loren elves from an Empire soldier named Otto, who supped with our forward scouts as they rested in a tavern one evening. He, no doubt mercenary in nature, took it upon himself to warn the local nobility, who are known to desire good relations with the elves. Our longbeards spent some time warning the men of their folly in holding truck with such untrustworthy creatures, but their convictions appear immovable. It is Loremaster Halkinsson’s considered opinion that if Otto were delivered into our custody, it would provide suitable recompense for the initial grudge against the Brettonians. He has also personally crafted an entry concerning the human Otto for coercion of honest scouts, skulduggery, and placing dwarf lives in very slight danger from a Brettonian cavalry charge. Misplacement of Payment The Book of Grudges must bear witness to an unfortunate day in the history of Karak Azgaraz. It began well enough, with the transport of a prisoner from Parravon. The traitorous Otto was revealed to be an arrogant braggart with more than a few words for his own prowess. By giving up the traitor who revealed our plan, the Bretonnians are considered to have paid their debt. See this record as official word that the grudge is fulfilled. Yet the levying of grudges has not ended in this saga. Whilst travelling through Axe Bite Pass, our party were waylaid by a roving band of orcs. Dwarfs Tremorson and Princerock were slain and shall receive burials of honour, but also the wrath of the Book of Grudges for letting slip the prisoner. All of the transport party are hereby indicted for their lack of vigilance, as are the greenskins for their unprovoked attack. In the midst of the fighting, Otto, who insisted he be referred to as ‘the Magnificent’, slipped his leg braces, slew an orc, and fled towards the Empire. The surviving dwarfs were unable to recover him and a grudge shall be entered against their names for poor tracking. Loremaster Halkinsson has himself placed a bounty on the head of this Otto, to be paid in gold and ale, for anyone able to carry him to Karak Azgaraz for judgement and the payment of grudges. The Rise of King Thuringar This is one of Karak Azgaraz’s more recent grudges involving the fall of King Zaladrin and the rise of the current king. The Fate of Thane Borvir Blood and death to the goblins of the Bleeding Moon! A band of young dwarfs, prospecting deep in the Grey Mountains for new veins of silver or gold, was set upon by the goblin fi lth. Young they were, and seeking no quarrel with goblin or any other foe, but still the dwarfs of the Hold of Fearless Axes do not set foot outside our halls unprepared for war. Hefting axe and shield they made ready to sell their lives dearly. Outnumbered a dozen to one, our young dwarfs formed a shieldwall and honoured their ancestors, sending a score of grobi fi lth bleeding to the stones below for every dwarf that fell. When the goblins withdrew, there was much rejoicing, for though they fought well our warriors had not expected to be victorious against such numbers. The dead tallied that day were too many. Two brothers of Clan Hammerback, Kurgan and Kirvan, fell to a dozen thrusts of grobi spear. Halstan the Keg perished of a poisoned arrow. Magnar Magnisson and Balrak Gotrisson were borne over a cliff by a torrent of goblin bodies; their comrades regret that their bodies have not yet been recovered. Threvan Silveraxe, who slew the goblin chieftain himself, standing over the wounded forms of his brethren, took a grievous wound to his stomach and may yet live or die, as fortune dictates. King Zaladrin decrees a full threescore goblin heads for each loss! Still the greatest loss was discovered not by a brave dwarf corpse, but by its absence. That the prospectors Magnisson and Gotrisson fell to their deaths is testifi ed by the survivors, notably including Halvard Far-Eyes, a ranger with much experience. But no dwarf there can recall the fate of Thane Borvir of the King’s own clan. The leader of the expedition, Thane Borvir was seen hurling himself into the thick of the goblin horde to buy his fellows time to prepare. We are forced to conclude that, alive or dead, Thane Borvir has been borne by the goblins to their lair. King Zaladrin promises bloody recompense for this offense; he will not rest until the Bleeding Moon rises no more in the Grey Mountains! The Battle of High Mere One hundred kegs of Goat-kicker ale opened and one thousand toasts lifted to the great deeds of the throng of Karak Azgaraz! Under the leadership of our most wise and mighty King Zaladrin, and his worthy son Gunrig, the goblins of the Bleeding Moon have been routed. Gunrig himself tore down the banner of the goblin boss as King Zaladrin and the hammerers of his royal guard, along with a dozen members of the Slayer Cult, dispatched the trolls of the goblin horde. Thane Borvir’s body was recovered and will receive an honored burial. Also amongst our dead, Threvan Silveraxe, lately raised to the ranks of the King’s hammerers, felled by a troll. Kurgan the Wanderer found glorious death against those selfsame trolls, fulfi lling his Slayer Oath. Grudges against Kurgan the Wanderer are hereby struck out. The king’s second son Thuringar was charged with defending the hold in the king’s absence, and it was he who ordered the ale opened in celebration of his father’s victory. The Nasty Skulkers Throughout the halls of Karak Azgaraz, the hammers are silent and forges dim. All true dwarfs rend their beards in woe, for King Zaladrin is slain! As the throng returned from the Battle of High Mere, a goblin raiding party fell upon its fl ank, then vanished into the stunted trees that covered the mountain slopes. Mounted on swift wolves, the goblins harried our victorious throng and put our rangers and guards into disarray. Thus did the goblin assassins strike. They leapt from behind a stone and put their knives to King Zaladrin. Most shattered on his gromril mail, but one wretched blade struck true and opened his throat. His white beard ran red with his king’s blood, his last words unheard as the goblins fled. There were six assassins, and three were slain immediately by quarrelers and thunderers of the throng. Gunrig, the king’s own son, leapt to his father’s side and wept, then took up his father’s axe and sprang after the fleeing goblin filth, his father’s blood still wet in his beard. Many brave dwarfs leapt after him, but at that moment the wolf-riders returned sending the throng once more into disarray. Halvard Far-Eyes did say that Prince Gunrig met his father’s fate, stabbed from behind even as he cornered one of his father’s killers in a ravine. Krutz to all goblins! A river of their black blood will not settle this grudge! The Grobkul On the first anniversary of his father’s death, King Thuringar Zaladrinsson did call forth the Throng of Karak Azgaraz and sent every clan out on a great grobkul. One thousand times one thousand goblin skulls the king commands on this great goblin hunt, the first he vows of many. Let the Throng of Karak Azgaraz go forth every year on this day, and return with as many goblin heads as can be carried! Nor shall our warriors limit themselves to goblins, but to orcs and all foes of the dwarfs! Long live King Thuringar, the Orc-Hewer! May his beard reach his toes! Fuente * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Book of Grudges (3ª Ed. Rol) Categoría:Relato Enanos Categoría:Relato de Rol Categoría:Pendiente de traducir